WebCam
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: DavexJohn. A veces la imaginacion nos juega malas pasadas que provocan situaciones no deseadas... o quizas que deseamos con mucha fuerza.


WebCam

Mientras el Pesterchum Enviaba la petición de llamada al otro ordenador los nervios del chico sentado en su silla aumentaban. No era la primera vez que tenia una video llamada con Dave pero por alguna razón no podía evitar ponerse mas y mas nervioso según iban sonando los tonos de llamada y se acercaba el momento en el que el rubio contestara.

Cuando la imagen del otro chico apareció en su pantalla John casi pega un bote en la silla, los ojos del moreno escudriñaron una vez mas el rostro de Dave. Los cristales oscuros que componían las gafas que le había regalado parecían esconder un secreto prohibido, nunca había visto los ojos de su amigo e internamente maldijo las estúpidas gafas por no dejarle verle los ojos.

Una vez que ambos ordenadores estuvieron conectados entre si y los dos tenían puestos los cascos comenzaron con una conversación trivial. Hablar directamente el uno con el otro era muy distinto de hablar por pesterchum, sin embargo no era algo malo mas bien les gustaba bastante mas hablar así y por ese motivo reservaban ese tipo de conversaciones para ellos dos solos.

Durante un buen rato la conversación transcurrió tranquila hasta el momento en el que un muñeco se estrello contra la cara del rubio y una voz varonil le llamo por su nombre gritando algo sobre la cena. El moreno pudo ver como Dave devolvía el grito y se bajaba los cascos para intercambiar un par de "amables palabras" con su hermano.

-Tsk para una vez que se le ocurre hacer una cena decente… - murmuro el rubio mirando de nuevo a la pantalla- ahora vuelvo.

Mientras esperaba John se quedo miro el cuarto del rubio, a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación podía ver que estaba hecho un desastre. Intento distraerse con otra cosa mientras esperaba, estaba seguro de que Dave tardaría aun un rato y no le apetecía estar mirando solo su habitación pero su mente no estaba de acuerdo con el y cada vez que intentaba hacer algo se quedaba en blanco recordando el rostro del rubio.

Desde la ultima vez que habían compartido una video llamada no había podido olvidar la expresión de su amigo. John era consciente del próximo cambio hormonal que se le venia encima, su padre se había encargado de recordárselo casi todos los días desde su ultimo cumpleaños, pero para el eso no era excusa suficiente para no poder apartar a Dave de su cabeza. Tenia que haber alguna razón mas.

Había intentado hablarlo con Rose o con Jade en alguna ocasión pero siempre que quería llevar la conversación hacia ese tema una vocecita en su cabeza se lo impedía, ¿Qué iban a pensar sus amigas de el si de pronto les decía que se sentía mas que atraído por su mejor amigo y que encima no sabia por que? Seguramente Rose no tardaría en empezar a psicoanalizarle intentando encontrar alguna buen a explicación a eso mientras por dentro seguramente se estaba riendo. Aunque la respuesta de su amiga rubia la tenia bastante clara no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionaria Jade.

De una forma u otra el caso era que su mente se volvía un caos en lo que respectaba a Dave. Observo el recuadro donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado el rostro del rubio, tras observarlo un momento su mente coloco de nuevo la imagen de su amigo en el recuadro. Sus ojos recorrieron todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro prestando atención a los mas mínimos detalles.

Sin embargo según iba concentrándose mas su mente no fue la única que empezó a pensar en el rubio. Sus oídos se inundaron de nuevo con el sonido de su voz y su piel imagino como se sentiría la caricia de sus manos. Poco a poco la imaginación de John comenzó a desbordarse dejando fluir las mil y una fantasías que incluían a Dave y que por supuesto provocaron que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzara a despertarse.

Aunque intento contenerse llego un punto en el que su imaginación había provocado que la presión en sus pantalones fuera insoportable. Se apresuro a apagar la WebCam decidido a aliviarse, la necesidad era demasiada, y que no quería arriesgarse a que Dave volviese antes de tiempo y le pillara en medio del acto, después de todo luego podía poner la excusa de que había bajado a la cocina o algo así.

Había pensado en quitarse los cascos pero por su mente paso la perversa idea de que si Dave volviese y el aun no había terminado podría terminar mientras oía su voz. Los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza del moreno cada vez se volvían mas y mas pervertidos, las formas que su imaginación tenia de decirle todo lo que le haría al rubio si tuviera oportunidad eran demasiado explicitas.

Cerro los ojos apoyando la espalda en la silla, con lentitud deslizo sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón y abrirlo sin ninguna prisa dejando su miembro libre. Mientras su imaginación se perdía en cualquiera de sus fantasías John lamió su mano humedeciéndola para ayudarse a imaginar que realmente lo que se deslizaba por su entrepierna era la lengua del rubio.

Como siempre la cena con su hermano había acabado en una mini discusión así que volvió a su cuarto en cuanto termino la comida y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, no le apetecía que Bro volviese a colarse sin que se diera cuenta. Se dejo caer en la silla colocándose los cascos dispuesto a seguir con la conversación pero la visión de John que le recibió no era precisamente la que el se esperaba. Dave se quedo mirando durante un segundo la imagen que la pantalla le brindaba, si no estaba equivocado, lo cual era difícil con lo que estaba viendo, su amigo había aprovechado su ausencia para masturbarse.

El menor de los Strider sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, por supuesto que estaba informado mas que de sobra a cerca del sexo pero la visión de John complaciéndose a si mismo era lo mas caliente que había visto nunca. No podía apartar la vista del moreno, de hecho no quería apartar la vista de el, esa imagen era demasiado excitante como para permanecer impasible y su pantalón no tardo demasiado en apretarle mas de lo normal.

A pesar de sus intentos John no era capaz de contener sus gemidos del todo, no quería ser descubierto pero sus intentos por callar los sonidos que salían de su garganta provocaron el efecto contrario en el rubio que podía oír claramente como de cuando en cuando su nombre se colaba entre los gemidos del moreno. Dave respiro profundamente intentando controlarse pero era imposible, sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel y John no ayudaba demasiado en esa situación, el rubio llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón abriéndolo.

A medida que sus ojos seguían los movimientos de las manos del moreno su impaciencia aumentaba. Se mordió los labios intentando no dejar escapar ningún sonido para no ser descubierto pero no consiguió aplacar todos los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Cuando en los oídos de John la voz el rubio resonó gimiendo su nombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y estuvo a punto de terminar peo una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que se detuviese y comprobase que la WebCam estaba bien apagada.

Muy a su pesar dejo de mover su mano momentáneamente mirando a la pantalla, lo que encontró provoco que su respiración se cortara al sentir una mirada fija en el a través de los cristales de las gafas de sol. El moreno sintió como se sonrojaba hasta la punta del pelo, no sabia ni donde meterse para ocultarse de tal vergüenza y empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso. No tenia ni idea de que pasaría después de esto, quizás Dave no quisiera volverle a hablar y si perdía su amistad por un calentón no se lo perdonaría nunca. ¡Maldita adolescencia!

-Ni se te ocurra… - fue lo único que el rubio dijo en cuanto se vio descubierto-… ni se te ocurra.. Parar ahora John…

Lejos de conseguir que el sonrojo y la vergüenza de John disminuyeran las palabras del rubio no hicieron mas que lo contrario aumentando mas su vergüenza cuando el moreno reparo en el pequeño detalle de que su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones que el. Egbert se mordió el labio mirando a Dave de arriba abajo, esto era lo mas vergonzoso que había hecho nunca pero podía jurar por Nicolas Cage que también era lo mas excitante que había visto nunca.

Ninguno de los dos necesito que el otro dijera nada para volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes de esa pequeña escena pero esta vez ninguno aparto la mirada de la pantalla. Ahora no contenían sus gemidos si no que dejaban que el otro los oyera, pronunciaban de cuando el cuando el nombre del contrario esperando provocar una reacción mas intensa e imaginando como se sentiría tenerse de verdad el uno al otro en ese momento.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando ambos estaban cerca de su limite. John había pasado a juguetear con su entrada a petición de Dave , tenia que admitir que eso se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado pero eso provoco que llegase mucho antes que el rubio a su limite. El moreno intento contenerse para aguantar un poco mas pero el llamado del otro le hizo alzar la mirada justo a tiempo de ver como retiraba las gafas de su cara y las dejaba a un lado mirándole fijamente. Gracias a ese gesto John tenia clara una cosa, se había enamorado de esos ojos y esa mirada intensa fue suficiente para provocar que llegara al final gimiendo el nombre del otro con algo mas de fuerza.

Por su parte la visión de John terminando en su mano y el sonido de sus gemidos justo al final fue suficiente para que Dave también terminara gimiendo igualmente el nombre contrario. Unos instantes después lo único que se oía a través de los cascos eran las respiraciones cansadas de ambos, aun sin recuperarse del orgasmo miraron la pantalla encontrándose ambos en la misma situación. Ahora que habían terminado y el calor del momento se había disipado se sentían un tanto avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar pero no tardaron en dejar asomar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esto… - comenzó John algo sonrojado sin saber muy bien como decirlo- ¿Cuenta como declaración?

Dave no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de John, aunque fuera un despistado era mas que obvio que eso era parte de su encanto.

-Mas o menos- acepto mirándole con una sonrisa de lado- pero creo que puede mejorarlo. John, te…

-¡Yo Lil bro!

John observo como la expresión de Dave cambiaba a una que no sabia muy bien si era de terror, sorpresa, enfado o una mezcla de las tres. Mientras el rubio no sabia donde meterse ¿tenia que entrar su hermano precisamente ahora? La mirada de los dos Strider estaba posada en el otro sin decir una palabra, John Temio haber provocado una pelea entre ambos hermanos.

-¿¡No puedes avisar antes de entrar!?- acabo por gritar Dave mientras ladeaba la pantalla para que el mayor no pudiese ver nada. Por un momento la mirada de Bro se detuvo en el menor examinándole mas detenidamente, alzo una ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ahora lo entendía todo- ¿¡De que te ríes!?

-Vamos Young man, no tienes que avergonzarte de esto- dijo acercándose y revolviéndole el pelo al menor- masturbarse es algo natural, solo me decepciona que no me hayas pedido ayuda.

A través de los cascos John podía oír claramente los gritos histéricos de Dave así que decidió que había sido suficiente conversación por hoy. Se aseguro de apagar bien tanto la cámara como el micrófono para no oír nada mas, estaba bastante seguro de que a su amigo no le gustaría que escucharse su discusión.

Después de lo que había pasado estaba casi seguro de lo que Dave pretendía decirle pero para su desgracia no había logrado terminar la frase antes de que Bro entrase así que esta vez seria su turno de dar el primer paso. Abrió Pesterchum dejando un mensaje para el rubio.

- ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso [TG] a las 23: 00 -

EG: Bueno supongo que aun tenemos algo que decir.

EG: Mas bien yo tengo algo que decirte a ti

EG: Mierda esto no es tan fácil como en las películas

EG: De todas formas seguro que ya lo sabes pero…

EG: Me gustas mucho Dave.

FIN


End file.
